1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compound for modulating protein kinase enzymatic activity for modulating cellular activities such as proliferation, differentiation, programmed cell death, migration, chemoinvasion and metabolism. Even more specifically, the invention relates to compounds which inhibit, regulate and/or modulate kinase receptor signal transduction pathways related to the changes in cellular activities as mentioned above, compositions which contain these compounds, and methods of using them to treat kinase-dependent diseases and conditions.
2. Summary of Related Art
Improvements in the specificity of agents used to treat cancer is of considerable interest because of the therapeutic benefits which would be realized if the side effects associated with the administration of these agents could be reduced. Traditionally, dramatic improvements in the treatment of cancer are associated with identification of therapeutic agents acting through novel mechanisms.
Protein kinases are enzymes that catalyze the phosphorylation of proteins at the hydroxy groups of tyrosine, serine and threonine residues of proteins. The kinase complement of the human genome contains 518 putative protein kinase genes [Manning et al., Science, (2002), 298, 1912]. The consequences of this activity include effects on cell differentiation, proliferation, transcription, translation, metabolism, cell cycle progression, apoptosis, metabolism cytoskeletal rearrangement and movement; i.e., protein kinases mediate the majority of signal transduction in eukaryotic cells. Furthermore, abnormal protein kinase activity has been related to a host of disorders, ranging from relatively non-life threatening diseases such as psoriasis to cancer. Chromosomal mapping has revealed that over 200 kinases map to disease loci, including cancer, inflammatory and metabolic disease.
Tyrosine kinases can be categorized as receptor type or non-receptor type. Receptor-type tyrosine kinases have an extracellular, a transmembrane, and an intracellular portion, while non-receptor type tyrosine kinases are wholly intracellular.
Receptor-type tyrosine kinases are comprised of a large number of transmembrane receptors with diverse biological activity. In fact, about 20 different subfamilies of receptor-type tyrosine kinases have been identified. One tyrosine kinase subfamily, designated the HER subfamily, is comprised of EGFR (HER1), HER2, HER3, and HER4. Ligands of this subfamily of receptors identified so far include epithelial growth factor, TGF-alpha, amphiregulin, HB-EGF, betacellulin and heregulin. Another subfamily of these receptor-type tyrosine kinases is the insulin subfamily, which includes INS-R, IGF-IR, and IR-R. The PDGF subfamily includes the PDGF-alpha and -beta receptors, CSFIR, c-kit and FLK-II. Then there is the FLK family, which is comprised of the kinase insert domain receptor (KDR), fetal liver kinase-1 (FLK-1), fetal liver kinase-4 (FLK-4) and the fms-like tyrosine kinase-1 (Flt-1). The PDGF and FLK families are usually considered together due to the similarities of the two groups. For a detailed discussion of the receptor-type tyrosine kinases, see Plowman et al., DN&P 7(6): 334-339, 1994, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The non-receptor type of tyrosine kinases is also comprised of numerous subfamilies, including Src, Frk, Btk, Csk, Abl, Syk/Zap70, Fes/Fps, Fak, Jak, and Ack. Each of these subfamilies is further sub-divided into varying receptors. For example, the Src subfamily is one of the largest and includes Src, Yes, Fyn, Lyn, Lck, Blk, Hck, Fgr, and Yrk. The Src subfamily of enzymes has been linked to oncogenesis. For a more detailed discussion of the non-receptor type of tyrosine kinases, see Bolen, Oncogene, 8:2025-2031 (1993), which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Serine-theoronine kinases play critical roles in intracellular signal transduction and include the multiple families, including STE, CKI, AGC, CAMK, and CMGC. Important subfamilies include, the MAP kinases, p38, JNK and ERK, which modulate signal transduction resulting from such diverse stimuli as mitogenic, stress, proinflammatory and antiapoptotic pathways. Members of the MAP kinase subfamily have been targeted for therapeutic intervention, including p38a, JNK isozymes and Raf.
Since protein kinases and their ligands play critical roles in various cellular activities, deregulation of protein kinase enzymatic activity can lead to altered cellular properties, such as uncontrolled cell growth associated with cancer. In addition to oncological indications, altered kinase signaling is implicated in numerous other pathological diseases. These include, but are not limited to: immunological disorders, cardiovascular diseases, inflammatory diseases, and degenerative diseases. Therefore, both receptor and non-receptor protein kinases are attractive targets for small molecule drug discovery.
One particularly attractive goal for therapeutic use of kinase modulation relates to oncological indications. For example, modulation of protein kinase activity for the treatment of cancer has been demonstrated successfully with the FDA approval of Gleevec® (imatinib mesylate, produced by Novartis Pharmaceutical Corporation of East Hanover, N.J.) for the treatment of Chronic Myeloid Leukemia (CML) and gastrointestinal stroma cancers. Gleevec is a selective Abl kinase inhibitor.
Modulation (particularly inhibition) of cell proliferation and angiogenesis, two key cellular processes needed for tumor growth and survival (Matter A. Drug Disc Technol 2001 6, 1005-1024), is an attractive goal for development of small-molecule drugs. Anti-angiogenic therapy represents a potentially important approach for the treatment of solid tumors and other diseases associated with dysregulated vascularization, including ischemic coronary artery disease, diabetic retinopathy, psoriasis and rheumatoid arthritis. As well, cell antiproliferative agents are desirable to slow or stop the growth of tumors.
The enzyme, p70S6 kinase (p70S6K) is a serine-theoronine kinase that is a component of the phosphatidylinositol 3 kinase (PI3K)/Akt kinase pathway. Both Akt and p70S6K are downstream of phosphatidylinositol-3 kinase (PI3K), and undergo phosphorylation and activation in response to growth factors such as IGF-1, EGF, TGF-α and HGF. The enzyme p70S6K modulates protein synthesis by phosphorylation of the S6 ribosomal protein promoting translation. A role for p70S6K in tumor cell proliferation and protection of cells from apoptosis is supported based on its participation in growth factor receptor signal transduction, overexpression and activation in tumor tissues [Pene et al. (2002) Oncogene 21, 6587; Miyakawa et al. (2003) Endocrin J. 50, 77, 83; Le et al. (2003) Oncogene 22, 484]. Clinical inhibition of p70S6K activation was observed in renal carcinoma patients treated with CCI-779 (rapamycin ester), an inhibitor of the upstream activating kinase, mTOR. A significant linear association between disease progression and inhibition of p70S6K activity was reported [Peralba et al. (2003) Clinical Cancer Research 9, 2887].
Recently, the enzyme p70S6K was found to be implicated in metabolic diseases and disorders. It was reported that the absence of P70S6K protects against age- and diet-induced obesity while enhancing insulin sensitivity [Um et al. (2004) Nature 431, 200-205 and Pende et al. (2000) Nature 408, 994-997]. A role for p70S6K in metabolic diseases and disorders such as obesity, diabetes, metabolic syndrome, insulin resistance, hyperglycemia, hyperaminoacidemia, and hyperlipidemia is supported based upon the findings.
Accordingly, the identification of small-molecule compounds that specifically inhibit, regulate and/or modulate the signal transduction of kinases, particularly p70S6K, is desirable as a means to treat or prevent disease states associated with abnormal cell proliferation and metabolism is an object of this invention.